The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 2
The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 2 is the thirty-fourth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. this episode marks for the return of Zamasu. Summary Robbie, Ash and their allies go up against Empress Cinch and Zamasu in order to save the future. With their companions opening the way for them, Robbie and his team finally make their way into the Power Chamber and rescue Sue. All that remains to do is stopping the Giant Rock, but that's not easily done. But in this crisis, a certain Legendary Black Ranger starts acting. Plot Eggman's new base/Shadow the Hedgehog tries to stop him At White Acropolis in the night. The alarm from Eggman's fortress-like base is hear and a battalion of Egg Gunners matches forward. Shadow storms out of a forest and towards the base. Egg Gunners shoot at him, But Shadow runs through the robots, Destroying them as he passes them. Shadow jumps into the base perimeter as an explosion is hear in the background and hides from the searchlights, then, he got a Transmission from Professor Sycamore to come and help everyone in the future, who agrees and teleports away using Chaos Control. At Anistar City/Protecting the sundial At Anistar City in the present, Officer Jenny reports Sycamore's findings to Olympia, who asks that all citizens are to be evacuated. Olympia swears the sundial will not be destroyed and shouts "Gather!" Digit and Widget get help from any group of Power Rangers/All help needed at once Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Digit and Widget had to go all round the globe to find any group of Legendary Power Rangers they could find in order to save the future from Empress Cinch. Following the Giant Rock/Rescue came from a lot of friends While April and the Turtles follows the Giant Rock from their Turtle-Blimp, Steven and Sycamore from the Data Squad helicopter, decide to send their Pokémon, while Slider and Gmerl got out they're morphers to stop the Giant Rock, Serena decides to help as well, refusing the world toe end. Slider morphed into the Vermilion Ranger and Gmerl morphed into the Platinum Ranger, while Steven sends out Metagross, Sycamore Garchomp and Serena summons Braixen. Steven and Sycamore Mega Evolve their Pokémon, while Braixen goes on Mega Metagross towards the Giant Rock. Gmerl fires his Cyclone Cannon, Slider unleashes his Vermilion Fire Ball, Mega Metagross fires Flash Cannon, Mega Garchomp uses Dragon Pulse and Braixen launches Flamethrower. The Giant Rock sprouts plants to block the attack and retaliate at everyone, who repeat their attacks. April watches this battle, while the plants grasp the others, Braixen falls down, but is saved by Mega Charizard, alongside with Goku, Vegeta and Pikachu, Serena and Cindy were glad Robbie and the others have arrived, Robbie used his Omega Sword, Mega Charizard uses Flamethrower and Pikachu Iron Tail, which frees Mega Garchomp, Mega Metagross, Ryuko and the Mini Force Rangers, April reports this battle, while the girls at Crystal Prep were concerned about the Rangers. Back in Anistar City, The sundial continues to glow brighter causing the viewing deck to melt. Planning a Strategy/Discovering a new replica of the Black Morpher Then, Robbie and his friends begin to plan their new strategy. Just then, Emerl discovered a new replica of his Black Data Squad Morpher and realized they'll need a new teammate. Sue inside the Rock/Destroying the Roots The Giant Rock glows brightly, as it starts moving. Sycamore states Sue is in the center of the Giant Rock. Ash-Greninja and Ash sense its location, giving the latter an idea. Ash-Greninja and the others went towards the Giant Rock, while Sonia worries for Sue, everyone watch this battle. Ash-Greninja fires Water Shuriken, which lands on the spot on the Giant Rock. Ash senses behind that spot is where Sue is. The Giant Rock sprouts plants as the Rangers and the others gone towards the Giant Rock. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, destroying some roots, as Mega Charizard does Flamethrower, Mega Garchomp uses Hyper Beam, Mega Metagross Flash Cannon, Robbie used his Omega Sword, Goku uses his Kamehameha wave, Ryuko used her scissor blade and Braixen Flamethrower to destroy the roots. Manic and Sora fear the plants prevent them from reaching the spot. Ash-Greninja uses Cut to slice the plants, But gets binded. Soon, the others gets binded by the roots as well. Help has arrived/The Pokémon Trainers and Legendary Rangers Suddenly, A blast is launched at the Giant Rock. Causing the Pokémon to be released. Everyone watches (shocking April) as the Gym Leaders, Assisted by Diantha, Alongside Shadow the Hedgehog, Trunks, The Supreme Kai of Time, Elder Kai and the Legendary Rangers, the Mighty Morphin, Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Mystic, Jungle Fury, Samurai, Super Megaforce, Dino Charge and Ninja Steel Rangers have arrived. Korrina apologizes for being late, Though Diantha notes the Giant Rock won't stop if they asked *nicely*. Viola states the Giant Rock shouldn't be a burden to Grant, who thinks it is a nice wall to climb up to. Ramos notes the plants are quite strong and Valerie remarks it is full of negative energy. Olmypia makes certain it must not reach the Giant Rock, so Wulfric exclaims they have to give their best from the start. Since the Giant Rock was not stopped, everyone goes away and thought of a plan, per Diantha's order. Robbie Black explains they need to rescue Sue, who is behind the Water Shuriken spot. Diantha and Robbie Black joining the heroes/Robbie Black's promise With the decision made, Diantha and Robbie Black are honored they will be fighting alongside to destroy the Giant Rock. Korrina turns to Emerl, Amazed by his Black Ranger morpher she heard about. Ash confirms this, As Olympia notes he did obtain that power she talked about. While Diantha states they are the last line of defense for the Giant Rock must not reach the sundial. While Robbie asks of Serena to protect the Supreme Kai of Time, Elder Kai and Bonnie, The latter asking Clemont to do his best. Robbie Black turns to Future Emerl, Promising to rescue Sue no matter what. April also documents this, Showing the people that will try to protect the world. Operation "Rescue Sue" Begins/Avoiding more vines As the Giant Rock continues moving, The group is running towards it. Diantha orders everyone to aim at the Water Shuriken Ash's Greninja fired at the Giant Rock, For they need to rescue Sue who is behind it. The Giant Rock sprouts vines once again, Pikachu's Iron Tail and Alain's Mega Charizard's Flamethrower manages to destroy them. Robbie and Emerl, as well as their friends march towards the Giant Rock, Which sprouts more vines. With Mega Charizard firing Flamethrower while Goku uses his Kamehameha wave and Vegeta fires his Final Flash, The vines burn away. Olympia has her two Meowstic use Future Sight while Valerie has Spritzee fire Moonblast to destroy the vines, but Valerie gets held by an incoming vine. Ash stops to rescue Valerie, but she and Olympia state they can handle this problem. From afar, Serena, Her Pokémon, Bonnie, Shadow, the Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai watch the battle. Reinforcements have Arrived/Here come the Ghostbusters and Ninja Turtles Until then, Reinforcements came from the Ghostbusters and the Ninja Turtles. Buying some time/Keep going ahead As they kept going, Robbie uses his Omega Sword, Pikachu uses Iron Tail, Mega Charizard with Flamethrower and Ash-Greninja with Cut to destroy the vines. Korrina had her Mega Lucario block an incoming vine with Bone Rush, stating they have to continue on. by the time they did, they were surprised when Mega Lucario is blown away onto Korrina, who falls down. The latter simply orders them to move, since they must not waste time. Ramos tries to stop the vines by having Gogoat use Grass Knot to bind the roots. However, he becomes taken away by the vines, warning Ash there is nobody else to stop the Giant Rock. Just as everyone jump, they become grappled by the roots, but are saved by Viola's Vivillon's Solar Beam. As more vines try to attack, Grant has Tyrunt use Rock Tomb to stop them. Viola urges Robbie and his friends to move on, but she gets struck by a vine, but is saved by Grant. They both get held by the vines and Grant orders them to climb "that wall", while Viola comments to them, they have a clear shot and must not miss. everyone climb the roots, while Wulfric's Mega Abomasnow freezes the vines with Ice Shard. Just as Wulfric wants them to continue, he and his Mega Abomasnow get hit by the vine. Reaching to the top/More vines attacking Reaching the top, everyone can see the Giant Rock. Ryuko, Diantha, Sycamore, Clemont, Steven and Goku promise to carve out a path for Robbie, Ash and Alain to go through and save Sue. Ryuko used her Scissor Blade to destroy the vines, along with Mega Garchomp's Dragon Rage. After Mega Charizard fires Flamethrower, some of the roots are burned away, though Ryuko and Professor Sycamore are taken away. Ash remarks the others' effort must not go to waste. Fluttershy, who watches this, pleads with Sue to feel everyone is doing their best to save it. Chespin fires Pin Missile, Luxray with Swift and Bunnelby with Mud Shot on the roots. Ash thanks Clemont for helping them and continues with Alain. Just as a vine goes for an attack, Gourgeist and Inkay fire Seed Bomb and Psybeam to stop it, The Turtles states their enemy must save her. The vines attacks the helicopter and explodes, causing Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Venus and April to fall down, but are saved by Diantha's Mega Gardevoir's Psychic, They is glad they survived, as he documents through his camera, which is seen by viewers, including Tierno, Shauna, Trevor and Sawyer. Vegeta's Idea/Using the Fusion Technique Suddenly, Vegeta came up with and idea as he and Goku begin their Fusion Technique. At last, They fuse into Gogeta. How Human and Power Rangers are/Robbie Black's attempt to rescue Sue With Steven and Diantha helping Robbie, Ash and Alain continue as they entrust their future to them. Using Psychic, Mega Metagross and Mega Gardevoir form a path out of the vines for Ash and Alain to continue, while Diantha and Steven continue fighting. The Ghostbusters were overwhelmed, while Takuya fires Atomic Inferno. Shadow is astonished at how Robbie Black and the Data Squad Rangers are working to save the planet, the Supreme Kai of Time points out this is how humans and rangers are. Robbie and everyone else almost reached the end, Where they have Pikachu use Electro Ball, Ash-Greninja with Water Shuriken and Mega Charizard to use Flamethrower at the spot where Sue is. However, vines sprout out to defend the Giant Rock. With everyone's feelings put through, the Pokémon launch their attacks, Destroying the vines and a part of the Giant Rock. They jump across and arrive to the spot, where Sue is. Robbie Black tries to reach her, but the crystals inside the Giant Rock sprout to attack him. he goes to reach Sue, while Ash-Greninja uses Cut and Pikachu with Electro Ball to destroy the incoming crystal. The Talon Crystal approaching/Shadow the Hedgehog has been chosen However, The Talon Crystal was approaching and it's heading straight to Shadow the Hedgehog. Just as he saw a morpher within the crystal, Shadow was able to remove it puts it on his wrist. Sue retrieved and rescued/Zamasu's True Colors As the Giant Rock came close to the Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai, while Serena, Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon attack all at once to destroy the vines that tried to encase them. Robbie Black continues and as Mega Charizard, Pikachu and Ash-Greninja attack to destroy the crystals. he jumps, wanting Sue to know he came to save her. As a vine goes to attack everyone else, it comes to a stop. From the Giant Rock, which stopped moving, Robbie and his team come out, having Sue in their possession. Everyone cheers for the victory, pleased with the outcome. everyone were relieved for Sue's return and thanks Robbie Black. Everyone turns on the Giant Rock, everyone and their Pokémon launch all they're attacks on it, causing it to fall down. Surprisingly, it stands up and becomes activated once more. Robbie, Ash, Alain and Future Emerl are in shock to see Zamasu comes on top of the Giant Rock. He comments time is up and states he could even give up his life to destroy the world, Which they cannot stop. Emerl bestows the Black Morpher replica to Sue/The Female Black Ranger Rises up But then, Emerl bestows the Black Morpher replica to Sue Morris because he'd found her worthy to become the Female Black Ranger to Data Squad. As she excepts it, She begins to make her stand. The Power of the Giant Rock/How Humans and Heroes Are The Giant Rock launches an attack and Valerie's Spritzee uses Light Screen to protect everyone. As everyone reels back from the attack, Zamasu has the Giant Rock continue marching. Clemont states the device on his right arm powers up the Giant Rock and need to destroy it. Diantha states they need to use the last power they have to stop the Giant Rock for sure. Shadow was unamused that they still continue fighting, But Keeper and Robo Knight points out that's how humans and heroes are. Elder Kai claims they are powerless. the Supreme Kai of Time states even if it is true, But their strength comes from their dreams, supporting and trusting each other. Squishy adds that power gives them strength to create something new. The Giant Rock fires another attack, which blows everyone away and hurts them. The Ultimate Power Ranger Team Up/Never Give Up Then, Robbie, his team and the Legendary Power Rangers started working together and never give up without a fight. Shadow, Emerl and Sue's greatest power/Forcing the Giant Rock Away However, Shadow thinks for a bit and told everyone it finally trust it by believing in everyone. He, along with Emerl and Sue took off while he hold the Black Shadow Charger, stating that he is the Black Ranger, protector of of the Earth. He started glow with a purple light, swearing they will not let the world's destruction. Emerl inserts the Black Shadow Charger, transforming into the Black Shadow Ranger while Sue morphes into a Black Ranger, Olympia realizes this is the form she foresaw in her vision when everything comes together. Zamasu states it is a surprise Emerl has hidden his form. He comments it must've seen the world, which has been disturbed by humans and their greed. he wonders what will it do about it, yelling it has "no right". Emerl states that everyone does have a right, as Robbie and everyone have been protecting both of them all this time, promising they wouldn't let them go. Thus, he prepares to make its move. The Giant Rock fires a beam, which Emerl stops with his Super Dark Kamehameha. he flies away from the plants and strikes the Giant Rock, Pushing it away. Zamasu was furious and goes to launch another attack. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Ash-Greninja with Water Shuriken and Mega Charizard with Flamethrower at his device, which becomes disabled. Stopping Zamasu for good/Robbie Black was forgiven With Zamasu in shock, Since that was his perfect plan. Emerl along with Sue crashes through the Giant Rock, Nearly throwing him off balance. Bonnie cheers for them as Emerl launches his Dark Prism Slash attack and destroys the Giant Rock. Zamasu yells "it is not over yet", As he and chunks of Giant Rock are absorbed into a green portal. Everyone watches what happened as April announces that the threat is over, Making everyone pleased at the Pokémon Center. Olympia looks at the crystal sundial, seeing they managed to protect it, while Diantha comments they couldn't make it without Olympia's help. Steven wonders about Zamasu, Trunks claims it is not known about him yet. Suddenly, Everyone that were killed by Empress Cinch and Zamasu were brought back to life, including Future Benson, High Five Ghost, Muscle Man, Skips and Pops and made the Time Patrol Ranger cheer with happiness. Robbie Black strokes them and apologizes to Future Emerl, Trunks, the Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai for what happened. The latter replies everything is okay, As long as they were fine. One last Megazord Battle against the Egg Titans/The Future has won again However, The battle is not over yet as Dr. Eggman used his Egg Titans to attack. Soon, All the Rangers us their Zords and combined them into each Megazords and Ultrazords and one the fight. Robbie Black's New Morpher/The Black Ranger of the Time Patrol Rangers After the battle, Everyone were all gathered in the Time Nest for the Supreme Kai of Time make an announcement, She then bestowed the new black morpher to Robbie Black as the Black Ranger of Time Patrol. The Data Squad Rangers return to their own time/Welcome home, Robbie Diaz And so, The Data Squad Rangers said their goodbyes to the Time Patrol Rangers as they thanked each other for everything. Just as everyone returned home, There was a welcome home party for Robbie. Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger/Being with Friends you know The next morning, Robbie and Serena were one their way to CHS to see everyone. But, Serena thought that Robbie Black is probably the favourite instead. Robbie says that nobody is the favorite and that the most important thing is their friendship. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Time Patrol Rangers Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Storm Rangers Mystic Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers Samurai Rangers Megaforce Rangers/Super Megaforce Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers D.N.A Ranger Mode Zeo Heroes The Ghostbusters Life Fibers Synchronization Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mini Force Rangers Digi-Destined Glitter Force Team Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *Trunks *Supreme Kai of Time *Elder Kai *Goku and Vegeta (Fused into Gogeta) *Robbie Black *Future Rigby, Future Benson, Future High Five Ghost, Future Muscle Man, Future Skips and Future Pops. *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Clemont, Bonnie, Alain, Steven Stone, Professor Sycamore, Korrina, Diantha, Viola, Grant, Ramos, Valerie, Olmypia and Wulfric *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Phoebe and D.A Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Empress Cinch *Zamasu Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart Songs #The Most Important Thing is Being Friends Trivia *The episode will be a reference to Regular Show the Movie, Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and Pokemon XY&Z: Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!. *It marks the full appearance of Sue Morris as the Female Black Data Squad Ranger and Shadow the Hedgehog as the Talon Ranger. Transcript *The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 2 Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5